Dernière danse
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il ne voulait plus danser - que pouvait-elle faire ? Se détruire, juste pour un sourire ?


EriFef risque de spoil.

Remercions Muse, Renaud, vaguement Michel Sardou et Garou, sans parler de Perusse (Les panneaux de signalisations, cette chanson aura ma peau) et de Broadway KK, et oui, j'aime vous faire partager mes goûts musicaux douteux.

* * *

Un, deux, trois.

Ils dansent. Elle a une main posée sur son épaule, un sourire encré sur son beau visage. Ses cheveux volètent doucement, son corps n'est pas encore celui d'une femme, encore moins celui d'une jeune fille. Elle n'est qu'un enfant, lui aussi – et alors qu'ils dansent, qu'ils tournent dans cette pièce circulaire peinte d'un joli rose pâle, teinté de rouge, l'enfant qu'il est se permet un sourire, faible.

Elle lui répond par un baiser sur sa joue qui prend une jolie couleur violette.

Eridan est heureux.

~o~

Le temps passe, les enfants grandissent petit à petit.

Le sourire de Feferi s'est envolé. Ses branchies battent, elle jette des coups d'œil furtifs à la porte vitrée, sur le côté, qui mène à une toute autre salle. Une pièce où ils ne sont pas seuls, où elle pourrait voltiger, être heureuse.

Eridan ne danse plus. Il reste assit sur le sol carrelé, isolé. Elle tente bien de le faire sortir, qu'ils dansent ensemble de nouveau, mais il refuse obstinément de faire quoi que ce soit. De ne serait-ce que se redresser.

Feferi baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés. Feferi ne serait que faire. Feferi l'aime, à n'en pas douter mais que faire, comment continuer cette valse si son partenaire refuse de bouger ?

Il n'essaye même pas, attend qu'elle le tire, qu'elle le force.

Feferi ne s'en sent pas capable.

~o~

Un, deux, trois.

Feferi bouge, saute, tente une dernière fois de le ramener sur la piste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que tout se termine. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues grisent, il n'y a plus de bonheur, il n'y a plus rien. Ses traits ne sont qu'une tristesse qui n'en fini pas.

Alors Feferi se baisse, s'assit en tailleur devant lui qui redresse à peine la tête. Elle prend sa main, la caresse longuement, parle, d'une petite voix éteinte, peu sûre d'elle. Son discours achevé, elle le regarde un long moment, ses doigts fins se posent sur sa joue qui, autrefois, c'était colorée de violet, alors qu'il souriait.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'a-t-elle plus vu sourire ? Depuis combien de temps est-il maussade, refuse-t-il de se lever, de la rejoindre ? Depuis combien de temps est-il aussi vide, aussi rien ? Elle l'ignore, elle ne compte plus, elle ne sait plus. Feferi soupir, se redresse lentement. Elle ne peut pas attendre qu'il se redresse enfin pour vivre.

Feferi veut vivre, avant que tout s'éteigne autour d'elle et qu'il ne lui reste que la mort pour seule compagne.

~o~

Eridan est seul. Ses genoux sont repliés contre son torse, ses jambes entourées par ses bras. Il jette des regards embués de larmes sur la piste. Il a de la rancune au fond du cœur, de la haine dans l'âme, de la tristesse dans les yeux. Il se redresse d'un seul coup, se tourne vers une porte de verre rouge, jolie. On peut entendre de la musique, voir, même d'ici, des gens qui dansent, se séparent, attendent un partenaire pour d'autres Eridan s'approche, tête baissée, poings serrés. Il pose une main sur la poignée qu'il abaisse lentement.

On ne prête pas attention à lui, alors qu'il rentre dans la pièce. Quelques instants, il est émerveillé. Quelques instants, il pense à laisser de côté cette violence qui l'habite – quand il voit une jeune fille qui regarde au loin une personne qui danse avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'un type pose une main sur son épaule, lui hurle qu'il est là, d'une certaine façon.

Il secoue la tête. Il ne peut pas se détourner de son but. Il doit la retrouver.

Il avance, pousse des gens, cherche ses yeux de baladent dans la salle, jusqu'à la voir, au loin.

Elle sourit. Elle sourit, la main posée sur une épaule qui n'est pas la sienne. Elle sourit, une main posée sur sa hanche. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, sourit. Elle a l'air heureuse comme elle ne l'a pas été depuis longtemps, comme elle semble ne l'avoir jamais été. L'espace d'un instant, elle se tourne vers lui.

Les yeux se croisent.

La musique se termine, les danses aussi.

~o~

Une larme coule sur la joue d'Eridan, quand il repense au cadavre ensanglanté de Feferi. C'est de sa faute.


End file.
